Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible display device capable of a crack occurring due to bending, and a method of manufacturing the flexible display device.
Discussion of the Background
A display device displays various images on a display screen to provide a user with information. In recent years, a display device, which is bendable, has been developed. As opposed to a flat panel display device, a flexible display device is capable of being folded, rolled, or curved as a paper. The flexible display device capable of being deformed in various shapes is made for the user's convenience of moving or handling.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.